Mirabelle Motierre
Mirabelle Motierre is a Breton assassin residing in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Mirabelle has many disguises as a cover for her role as a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Background Mirabelle was a noble in the wealthy Motierre family. She grew bored with the life of luxury, and one day murdered her handmaid by strangling her with a gold chain. Mirabelle was then invited to join the Brotherhood. She later began a relationship with a fellow assassin, Cimbar. In her sleeping area, she has several mannequins, as well as a number of beauty products. Interactions Welcome Home After introducing yourself to Mirabelle, she can give you information on her past, the mechanics of the Dark Brotherhood, and the recent murders of fellow assassins. A Lesson in Silence After returning from At-Himah Family Estate, Mirabelle will be grieving Cimbar's death. A Special Request Mirabelle, having been working as a serving girl for the Pirate Queen Governor Fortunata ap Dugal, will be found sweeping at the entrance of Anvil Castle. She will recommend poisoning Fortunata's favorite drink decanter as a means of assassinating her. After informing Fortunata of Commander Marcus Scipio's death, she will invite you to the balcony for a celebratory drink. Mirabelle will then enter serving the drinks. After the death of Fortunata, Mirabelle will remain on the balcony for other matters. She will tell you of her secret escape route used to exit the castle. Dark Revelations Mirabelle will be set on going to the Enclave of the Hourglass to get revenge on The Black Dragon for Cimbar's death. She will refuse to stay in the sanctuary, whatever you tell her and what Astara Caerellius orders, she will leave the sanctuary regardless. As The Black Dragon reveals herself and attacks, Mirabelle will die of her wounds shortly after saying her last words. Dialogue Conversations ;General Kor: "Do you remember the first contract we took together? That High Elf Matron from Summerset?" Mirabelle Motierre: "I remember you putting poison in five different dinner glasses because you didn't know which one was hers." Kor: "And then she called for a toast! What was it she said?" Mirabelle Motierre: "To our health and family, may they last for countless generations." Kor: "The look on their faces before they all dropped? It really took the sting away from splitting our cut." Astara Caerellius: "I don't want to hear another word about this." Mirabelle Motierre: "You think I can't avenge a fallen brother?" Astara Caerellius: "Enough." Mirabelle Motierre: "I deserve to be sent after the Black Dragon. This isn't the last you'll hear of it!" Astara Caerellius: "Of course it isn't." ;Quests Quotes *''"Advice? Just stay out of Cimbar's way and let him finish the job. But feel free to kill as many of those annoying street preachers as you like. I despise those wind bags. Just keep an eye out for the city guards. You're not ready to deal with them."'' – During "A Lesson in Silence" *''"Cimbar's dead. Do you really think I want to talk to you right now?"'' – At the end of "A Lesson in Silence" *''"Have you talked to Kor? Seems his little wolf-girl has run off. Will you … see if you can help? Someone should go look for her before anything … well, you know."'' – Before starting "Questions of Faith" *''"Astara was looking for you, Initiate. Sounds like she has a special job for you. Ambitious, aren't you? Hasn't taken you long to catch the Matron's eye."'' – Before starting "A Special Request" *''"Finally, we start making some real moves. I'm glad I got to be there to see that. I say we kill Count Aquilaros as well, but Astara seems to think we need him to find the Black Dragon. He'd better deliver. I still owe her for Cimbar."'' – At the end of "A Special Request" *''"I'm not in the mood, Assassin. Besides, I think the Matron wants to see you."'' – Before speaking with Astara at the start of "Dark Revelations" *''"Go on, Assassin. We both have things we need to do."'' – After talking to her at the start of "Dark Revelations" *''"Assassin, over here!"'' – Near the Enclave of the Hourglass *''"It was nice to get to know you, Assassin. And I know it was your pleasure to get to know me. Be careful in there."'' Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Strong. *Her family name implies she is an ancestor of Amaund Motierre (Skyrim) and Francois Motierre (Oblivion) which is further given credence by their dealings with the Dark Brotherhood. *It is possible that she is related to Lisien Motierre who (like Francois) resides in Chorrol. Gallery Mirabelle Motierre Handmaid.png|Handmaid Mirabelle Motierre Handmaid Dialogue.png|Handmaid dialogue screen Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Bretons Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Characters